Plain Clothes Day transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 14 "Plain Clothes Day" Transcribed by Pegship Previously on "The Rookie" GREY Detectives Wolfe and Vestri, this has the potential of being a very dangerous operation. BISHOP Multiple gunmen, officers down. WOLFE Vestri? BRADFORD You got the Tap. You're gonna be one kick-ass detective. BISHOP I'm not ready to give up patrol yet. EXT. OVERPASS, DAY BISHOP and NOLAN are called to the scene of an accident. Both parties are out of their vehicles, arguing. KRISSY He swooped in like a bat out of hell and crashed into my car. DALE You hit me. NOLAN Whoa, whoa. Let's just start at the beginning, starting with you. He points at the man. Camera pulls back to reveal a damaged helicopter which apparently landed partly on a car. DALE I had engine trouble. And if I wasn't such a good pilot, I would've crashed instead of making a controlled emergency landing, so I deserve a little more gratitude than attitude. BISHOP Sir, can you step over here, please? Those look like bullet holes. DALE What? No, those are, uh, those are bird strikes. BISHOP Oh, let me guess, the elusive brass-jacketed hollow point? NOLAN Is that why you had engine trouble, sir? Because someone was shooting at you? DALE Why would anyone do that? NOLAN looks into the helicopter cargo area and spots some paper money being blown around by the breeze. Finding the source of the bills, he checks the bag and finds the words “ORANGE COUNTY SAVINGS & LOAN” printed on it. NOLAN Control, 7-Adam-15, check in with OCPD and see if they have a 211 at Orange County Savings and Loan. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, be advised the bank was robbed an hour ago. Suspect escaped in a blue helicopter. NOLAN turns to look at the man, who seems resigned. DALE So, hands behind my head, then? NOLAN Yep. Hands behind your head. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE ANDERSEN and GREY stand facing the three rookies. ANDERSEN 100 shifts. GREY Listen, not a lot of rookies make it to this point in their probationary year. ANDERSEN It's a reason to celebrate. GREY But not too much. ANDERSEN For your first 100 shifts, your training officers have been there to guide the way. Not today. WEST Plain Clothes Day. ANDERSEN That's right, Officer West. Very good. CHEN I'm sorry, what is Plain Clothes Day? GREY Your T.O.s will be out of uniform, riding with you in a strictly observational capacity. ANDERSEN They will not advise, assist, or help you in any way. Every decision will be yours to make. NOLAN Does this mean I finally get to choose where we eat for lunch? GREY Yes, Officer Nolan. For all intents and purposes, today you are alone. And that should scare the hell out of you. ANDERSEN This will be a true measure of where you are in the learning process. And your performance today could have a profound impact on your career path in this department. GREY So, any questions? CHEN Uh, yes, sir. What happens if we get into real trouble? GREY Deal with it. And if you can't, your T.O. will step in. ANDERSEN But make no mistake - If that happens, you will be judged. That's it. Good luck out there. INT. STATION - STAIRWAY NOLAN Are you guys as excited about this as I am? We finally get to call the shots. CHEN I know, right. WEST Whoa, slow down. You two realize that 20% of probationary officers that wash out of the program do it during Plain Clothes Day. NOLAN Don't tell us that! Why would you tell us that? WEST Motivation. They get to the bottom of the stairs and run into their T.O.s. LOPEZ They grow up so fast, don't they? BISHOP Please, they're just as green as they were yesterday. BRADFORD What are you looking at, Boot? I'm not even here. WEST Let's go get our gear. LOPEZ My wash out number's three. What about you? BISHOP Same. I bet Tim's is up in double digits by now. BRADFORD Damn straight. I've had 11 rookies bounced from the program during Plain Clothes Day. Looking to make it an even dozen today. The rookies are getting their gear at the armory with their T.O.s talking behind them. NOLAN Do not listen. They're just trying to psych us out. He picks up two duffel bags from the counter, as usual. BISHOP Already making a mistake. LOPEZ If we're not here, why get two kit bags? WEST (to NOLAN) We're supposed to have two bags, just in case they have to take action. BRADFORD First mistake avoided. So many left to make. NOLAN This is going to be a very long day. INT. STATION - BREAK ROOM BISHOP walks in to find DET. WOLFE sitting at a table. BISHOP Hey. I didn't know you were back. WOLFE Restricted duty. I'm on my house mouse, pushing papers, catching calls, you know. BISHOP It's good to see you. WOLFE It's good to be seen. What are you doing wearing civvies? BISHOP Mm, Plain Clothes Day. WOLFE Right. I remember mine. I got in a fist fight with a 300-pound woman. BISHOP Who won? WOLFE The orthopedic surgeon who had to fix my shoulder, that's who won. I heard you put a pin in that detective's exam. What happened? BISHOP Realized I still had few things to accomplish as a P3 especially after what happened to you and Vestri. It was a nice funeral. WOLFE Yeah. BISHOP So, uh, how long before you're cleared for regular duty? WOLFE I'm not rushing it. No shame in taking a beat when something like that happens. BISHOP None at all. WOLFE Bishop. Thank you. I wouldn't be here without you. BISHOP Any time. INT. STATION - GARAGE CHEN is about to get in the shop when she spots BRADFORD leaning against a wall with a pen and an envelope. CHEN What are you doing? BRADFORD Filled out your evaluation. CHEN But we haven't even left yet. BRADFORD Yeah. I already know how today's gonna go. CHEN No, you don't. You're just trying to get in my head. But it won't work. She realizes she’s just gotten in on the passenger side and gets out again to let BRADFORD get in. CHEN Right. Thank you. She gets in the driver’s side and BRADFORD hands her the envelope. BRADFORD Don't open it until end of shift. CHEN Whatever you wrote in here, I'm gonna prove you wrong. BRADFORD I knew you'd say that. It's in there. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN Is it true Plain Clothes Day determines the track of our career? Oh. That's right. I get it. Sorry. You're not here. It's not that I'm worried or anything. Just I don't want to be stuck with some lame assignment like front desk. Oh, you think front desk would be a perfect fit for me, don't you? Lots of people to talk to about their problems. No, thank you. I did not join the force to be a receptionist. Matter of fact, I've spent the last few months figuring out exactly where I want to be assigned - robbery-homicide. Ambitious, I know. Making detective in five years? That's unheard of, and I'd be 50, so that just means I'm gonna have to buck the odds. Pedal to the metal. And when I do it you're gonna eat your words. BISHOP maintains a deadpan face and makes no comment throughout NOLAN’s monologue. INT. STATION - GARAGE WEST Come on. We're the last ones out. LOPEZ I needed reading materials. (gets in the shop with an armload of magazines) Okay. WEST You should know, I've been waiting for this day my entire life. LOPEZ Wow, that's sad. WEST Did you know that my dad had an epic Plain Clothes Day? LOPEZ I don't care. WEST Made four felony arrests, wrote seven traffic violations, and talked a woman off a ledge. So you see, I can't just - LOPEZ So you're gonna break your father's records like you broke his Academy records because you have daddy issues, and the cat's in the cradle, and all that crap. WEST I don't have daddy issues. (He tries and fails to start the car.) No. Oh, this can't be happening. Oh, come on, come on. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN They’re cruising down a residential street. CHEN First time you've let me drive. BRADFORD I'm not here, Boot. CHEN Right. Of course. Sorry. She spots a man with a video camera lurking behind a curbside power box. CHEN Why would a guy from the power company need a video camera? She follows the direction he’s filming, seeing a woman through a window in her bedroom. CHEN That sick bastard. He's filming her. (she hits the siren briefly) LAPD, stop! (she knocks him down with the door of the shop and jumps out to cuff him) Hands behind your back. Easy. TODD I didn't do anything! CHEN Yeah, well, your camera says otherwise. Do you even work at the power company? TODD Lawyer. CHEN Yeah, you're gonna need one. 7-Adam-19, show us one in custody, 3rd and Arden. Did you include this arrest in your evaluation, Officer Bradford? Watch your head. Get in. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, RP heard sounds of an assault at 7944 Serrano Avenue. NOLAN Control, show me Code 6. MAN (off camera) Stop, please. NOLAN Start me up another unit 944 Serrano. MAN I'll pay you back! ATTACKER Think you're gonna rip off my stash, and I'm just gonna take an IOU?! NOLAN Hey! Police! Let him go! The two ATTACKERS let go of their captive, who flees back down the alley. NOLAN grapples with one of the ATTACKERS and eventually subdues him with his baton and cuffs him. NOLAN (to BISHOP, who is sitting nearby) All right, watch him. NOLAN goes after the second ATTACKER, who attacks him with a metal pipe, and eventually manages to knock him down. NOLAN Facedown! Drop the pipe! Hands behind your back. He escorts the second man into the alley where BISHOP is waiting with the victim - and no one else. NOLAN Control, show me with two in custody. (a beat) Where did he go? BISHOP Who? NOLAN My second suspect. BISHOP Oh, him? Well, he ran off. Well, hobbled, really. NOLAN I told you to watch him. BISHOP I'm not here to watch suspects, Officer Nolan, just you. NOLAN So you let him get away? BISHOP Of course not. I would never leave a suspect unattended, allowing ample time for his escape. But you did. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN They’re cruising along looking for ATTACKER #2, with ATTACKER #1 in custody in the back seat. NOLAN I can't believe you did this just to have a teachable moment. BISHOP That's right, Officer Nolan. Keep blaming me for your lack of situational awareness. NOLAN I had to go after him. BISHOP Yes, but not before you secured your first suspect to something immobile. Instead of dreaming about becoming detective, how about you try and just get through today? NOLAN Yes, ma'am. Damn it, this guy could be anywhere. BISHOP Relax, from the crunch your suspect's knee made when you whacked him, I doubt he got very f - Uh-oh. They spot the man limping down the street, still in handcuffs, and he falls to the ground. NOLAN runs up to capture him. Again. ATTACKER Ah. BISHOP Looks like you cracked the case, Detective. EXT. STREET - SITE OF COLLINS ARREST CHEN Just got off the phone with dispatch. My suspect, Todd Collins, is on parole for a 261. He's a tier 3 sex offender and a 290 violent-habitual. That's a pretty good arrest, huh? Okay. Uh, let's see, I've got my victim's statement, seized my suspect's phone, canvassed for witnesses -(thinking) Ch-ch ch-ch ch-ch ch-ch. Yep, we're good to go. What? BRADFORD Didn't say anything. CHEN But you're giving me the look. BRADFORD What look? CHEN That look. Am I missing something? Wait, don't answer that. BRADFORD Wasn't going to. CHEN Good. Because I made a solid pinch here. All right. Let's go. INT. STATION - GARAGE WEST This is ridiculous. Two hours to change a dead battery. I could've been on my second arrest by now. LOPEZ Look on the bright side - I bet your dad doesn't hold the record for longest automotive delay. MAINTENANCE Okay, West, good to go. WEST Oh, finally. Back in business. DET. WOLFE walks in with a large box. WOLFE Lopez, I need your Boot for a work detail. LOPEZ Sure thing. WEST What? No. Sir, it's it's my Plain Clothes Day. WOLFE Oh, I didn't know. In that case, I need you for a work detail. Evidence from a homicide. Catalog every single piece. Got it? WEST Yes, sir. (to LOPEZ) You got to get me out of this, please. LOPEZ No, I don't. The job's the job. Nothing in the rules says you have to spend Plain Clothes Day out on patrol. Hey. (holding up a fashion magazine) You think I'd look cute in this? INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN The shop is parked outside a motel. NOLAN is doing something with the laptop. NOLAN I bet you're wondering what I am doing. BISHOP You're running all the plates in the lot, hoping to find one registered to a felon with a warrant. NOLAN Am I detecting a tone? BISHOP No tone. NOLAN What's wrong with running plates? BISHOP Nothing. It's one way to do the job make it all about you, beef up your felony arrests. NOLAN Okay, definitely detecting a tone. BISHOP No, not at all. I'm not even here. NOLAN If there's a call from dispatch, I'll take it. But all's quiet on the western front, so why not see if there's a felon I can get off the streets? That's self-initiated policing. And it's pretty effective. BISHOP Or you could patrol your beat, engage the community, which deters crime from happening in the first place. That's proactive policing. Less felony arrests on your score card - but far more effective. NOLAN Well, it's a good thing I'm making the decisions today. I just got a hit on that red Expedition. Control, 7-Adam-15, send backup for an ATL on a Marcus Quincannon, felony arrest for arms trafficking. DISPATCH Copy that. INT. STATION - HOLDING CHEN escorts their suspect into a holding cell and shuts the door. CHEN Inside. Yeah. She pulls out the envelope BRADFORD gave her. She can’t resist; opening the envelope, she finds another envelope inside with a message written on it: “I said AFTER your shift!” When BRADFORD speaks, she turns to find him watching her. BRADFORD I know everything you're gonna do, Boot. Just like I knew you wouldn't process all your suspect's property. CHEN What are you talking about? I took everything Todd Collins had wallet, camera, phone, keys. BRADFORD Mm-hmm. So tell me, how did Peeping Todd get to where you arrested him? CHEN He drove. Like I said, I have his car keys. BRADFORD But not his car. Most child sex offenders have a network with other offenders. They share videos of their sick desires, which leads to other victims. Other suspects. Where do you think they keep this cornucopia of evidence? CHEN (realizing) In their cars - BRADFORD That's right. CHEN - in case parole officers search their houses. BRADFORD His car is a treasure trove of evidence. Other crimes, more victims, DNA evidence we may never have obtained otherwise. And you just left it in the street. CHEN Um - He was fiddling with his phone the entire time he was running. She goes over to a locker and pulls out a bag with TODD’s phone in it. She finds a text message TODD sent before she caught him. CHEN (reading) "Cops got me. Get my van." BRADFORD You recall seeing a van, Boot? CHEN There was that blue van. That work van. It was right there! EXT. STREET - SITE OF COLLINS ARREST CHEN and BRADFORD screech to a halt. The street is empty, no vehicle parked nearby. CHEN Control, we need a reverse directory on a vehicle registered to Todd Collins. DISPATCH 7-Adam-19, subject owns a blue '98 Econoline E-350 van with California plates, Six-Paul-Charlie-Ida-zero-niner-three. It shows the vehicle was impounded from your location an hour ago. CHEN What? (to BRADFORD) You had the van impounded? BRADFORD Once it was clear you overlooked that detail. CHEN But then why did we race over here? BRADFORD So you could discover your own mistake. That's what today's all about, Boot. CHEN A-And it's just a bonus that you get to humiliate me? BRADFORD Don't blame me for the fact that you let yourself get rattled by one dubious look. You make it out here and find yourself riding solo, these streets will test you in ways you didn't think possible. The only way to survive is to control your environment at all times. CHEN You're pretty talkative for a silent observer. EXT. PICO ARMS MOTEL -- PARKING LOT, DAY NOLAN is briefing two other officers on his “mission”. NOLAN All right, boys, listen up. The felon we are after is one Marcus Quincannon. Intel has led me to believe he's currently in room 104. Here, I've drawn a detailed layout of the motel room. As you can see, there are - SMITTY Four walls and a toilet. Like every other motel room in the world. (to BISHOP) We really gotta take orders from your Boot? BISHOP He's in charge today, Smitty. NOLAN Trust me. I've got this all worked out. I'm going in first. Janssen, you're gonna be covering C-side containment. Smitty, you'll be breaching. I'll come in straight. I want you to come swing around the open side. If I call "Trailer, trailer", you come from C-side to A-side and trail in behind us. Textbook dynamic entry. SMITTY Okay, let's do it. NOLAN All right. I'm green, and go. Smitty? SMITTY Yeah. Green and go. NOLAN bangs on the motel room door. NOLAN LAPD, open up. RUBY (inside) Go away! NOLAN Breach, breach. The three cops burst in and swarm the room, checking for suspects. RUBY is standing aghast next to a baby in a sleep chair. NOLAN Show me your hands! RUBY Oh, my God! What are you doing?! SMITTY Bathroom clear. NOLAN Room clear. (to RUBY) Where's Marcus Quincannon? RUBY Who? NOLAN The owner of the red Expedition outside. The motel manager said it belonged to the person in this room. RUBY Yeah. Me. I bought it from some guy on Craigslist like three days ago. I was just filling out the DMV change of title. BISHOP (looking at the form) She's telling the truth, Officer Nolan. Your gun-runner was never even here. NOLAN Uh- Uh, ma'am, I'm terribly sorry. Obviously, there's been a mistake. The baby is crying. RUBY is unimpressed by NOLAN. RUBY Do you know how long it took me to get Liza down? You woke her up. You can put her back to bed. She deposits LIZA in NOLAN’s arms. EXT. STREET, DAY - ACKER’S YARD CHEN approaches a yard surrounded by a chain-link fence. A dog is barking continually in the yard. CHEN Hello? LAPD. Anyone home? Hey, girl. It's okay. BRADFORD Not exactly what I meant by control your environment. The neighbor, EMMA, appears to be trimming her hedge. EMMA That dog barks all the time. CHEN Ma'am, do you know if the dog's owner is home? EMMA Mm-hmm. ACKER comes storming around the side of the house and kicks dirt at the dog. ACKER Shut up! Shut up, Missy! CHEN Hey, whoa. There's no need for that. ACKER Honey, she's my dog. I can treat her however the hell I want. CHEN Sir, we've received a complaint about your dog. ACKER And I wonder who made it! Emma, you called the damn cops?! EMMA Your dog's a menace. It's just bark, bark, bark all day long. ACKER It's a dog. It's kind of their thing. CHEN Uh, ma'am, just step aside. I'll handle this. Sir, you need to try to keep your dog from barking. ACKER No problem. I'm good at making bitches shut their mouths. CHEN Have a nice day, sir. ACKER (to the dog) Shut the hell up. CHEN Hey, stop kicking dirt at the dog, or else. ACKER Whoa, whoa, whoa - or else what? CHEN If I have to come back here, or even get a whiff that you're abusing this animal, I will make you my personal project. Do you understand? (to BRADFORD) I'd say I controlled that environment. INT. STATION - CONFERENCE ROOM WEST is at a table, writing out a catalog of what’s in the evidence box. LOPEZ is reading a magazine with her feet up on the table. WEST This is a complete waste of time. LOPEZ It's part of the job, Boot. WEST I did not become a police officer to do clerical work. LOPEZ Yeah, well, if you don't, then whoever murdered Richard Ochoa might get off on a technicality at trial. WEST Yeah, I get all of that, but I should be out on the street. We only have one Plain Clothes Day. LOPEZ The only thing certain about this job is that it's unpredictable. WEST You're not helping. EXT. PICO ARMS MOTEL, DAY NOLAN comes cautiously out of room 104 and closes the door quietly. The woman from 103 comes out to ask him something. LYNN MCDANIELS Hi, Officer? NOLAN Hi. LYNN Do you have a moment? NOLAN A quick one, yes. What is it? LYNN Uh, so, this might be a silly question, but I was wondering How hard is it for, um, someone to track your credit card purchases? NOLAN You mean like identity theft? LYNN No, not not like that. Like a-a regular person but for a card that's in another name. Like d-do the charges post immediately or - NOLAN hands her a card. NOLAN Tell you what, on the bottom of that card is the non-emergency number for the Mid-Wilshire Police Station. You give them a call. They'll have time to answer all your questions. LYNN Who should I ask for? NOLAN Ah, front desk, which is where I'm gonna wind up if I don't get moving. You have a nice day. He gets in the shop, where BISHOP is waiting. NOLAN So, good news, I taught the mother a swaddling method. Baby Liza is sleeping soundly. BISHOP I'm glad something positive came out of your time here. NOLAN Well, hang on. I wouldn't call what happened here today a total failure. You told us we can't predict outcome, only do our best to control it. I developed a strong, credible lead, and I commanded a flawless dynamic entry. BISHOP Where you terrorized a mother and a newborn child. NOLAN Now, if she was terrorized, would she have given me the address in Simi Valley where she purchased the car? Simi Valley PD is sending a unit to arrest our gun-runner. They told me they'd give me a call as soon as he's in custody. Lunch? INT. STATION - GREY’S OFFICE BRADFORD Sir. Dispatch says you wanted to see us. GREY Yeah, shut the door. You know, I remember my Plain Clothes Day. It was a long time ago, but I remember it. Desperate to make an impression. My T.O. watching me like a hawk. But the pressure got to me, and I made all kinds of mistakes, stupid ones, too. And completely out of character. Which is why, Officer Chen, I sympathize with your situation. CHEN Sir? GREY We got a rude conduct complaint against you from, um, a Rodney Acker. He said you verbally threatened him to get his dog in line, or else. BRADFORD Any way to cool this guy off, sir? GREY I tried, but he's pretty dug in. He wants to make it formal, so Internal Affairs has been notified. Captain Andersen is in meetings all day, but she wants to talk to you at the end of shift. CHEN Uh sir, what kind of disciplinary action am I looking at? BRADFORD Don't get ahead of yourself. GREY She should know. Threatening a civilian is a serious offense for any officer, but to do it as a probationary employee? Even a minor infraction can have a serious impact. CHEN How serious? BRADFORD Worst case scenario, you'll be my 12th rookie to wash out on Plain Clothes Day. EXT. FOOD TRUCK COURT, DAY NOLAN and CHEN are chatting over lunch. NOLAN Obviously they're not gonna kick you out of the program over this. CHEN I don't know. I mean, you should have seen Sergeant Grey's face. It was utter disappointment. NOLAN He gives me that look every day, and I'm still here. BISHOP and BRADFORD are seated nearby. BISHOP If Chen threatened the guy, why didn't you step in and sort it out? BRADFORD It's Plain Clothes Day. That'd be cheating. You know I'm a man of principles. BISHOP Yeah, but they could terminate her. BRADFORD Come on, I'm not gonna let that happen. BISHOP Thought you were a man of principles? BRADFORD And contradictions. They look over to where WOLFE is sitting by himself. BISHOP You think he's back too soon? BRADFORD No such thing as too soon. BISHOP Tim, drop the macho act. The guy lost his partner in the line. Some cops never recover from that. I'll be back. She goes over to sit across the table from WOLFE. BISHOP Is this seat taken? WOLFE Hey. No. Sit down. How's Plain Clothes Day going? BISHOP So far so good. How are you doing? WOLFE So far so good. (off her look) You're not buying that. BISHOP Nope. WOLFE We're trained to be vigilant, you know? Cop eyes always scanning for trouble. But we never saw it coming. One second we're riding the elevator, the next we're shot to hell. BISHOP There's nothing you could've done differently. WOLFE We should grab a drink sometime. BISHOP Are you asking me out on a date? WOLFE No. No. No! Ah, that's not what I meant. I would never date you. I mean, I would date you - BISHOP Hmm. WOLFE - but - you know what I mean. BISHOP Right. Uh, so I'm gonna get back to work. WOLFE Sure, uh, thanks for checking on me. BISHOP Uh-huh. Back to CHEN and NOLAN. CHEN All right, enough of this pity party. This morning was a disaster, which means the rest of this day can only get better. Did I just jinx us? NOLAN Little bit, yes. Listen, Lucy, a cop as good as you, they're not gonna let you go down over this. CHEN You know what really pisses me off? It's not that I might lose my job. It's that dog. She's just stuck with that monster. NOLAN I know. CHEN Anyway, see you. She leaves and WOLFE walks by, then stops when he sees NOLAN. NOLAN Detective Wolfe. Nice to see you back. WOLFE Yeah, yeah, thanks. You're Talia's Boot, right? NOLAN Yeah. WOLFE How's your Plain Clothes Day going? NOLAN I won one, and I lost one. WOLFE How'd you like to win another one? INT. STATION LOPEZ and WEST are turning in the box of evidence he just finished recording. WEST You know what, losing half the day presents an interesting challenge. LOPEZ I'm not following. WEST What if I can match my father's record in half the time? Come on, Lopez, let's roll. LOPEZ You did not just say that. OFFICER DESANTOS comes up to them. OFFICER DESANTOS You two on the Richard Ochoa murder? LOPEZ No, he just cataloged some evidence. DESANTOS Well, the widow of the victim is at the front desk, and she wants to talk to someone. Ask Wolfe. DESANTOS I can't find him. But I found you. So take care of it, all right? WEST Oh, my gosh. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN BISHOP You're moving with purpose. NOLAN I got a hot lead. BISHOP Let me guess, a methadone clinic to look for drug addicts. NOLAN A little hotter than that. He hands BISHOP a clipboard. BISHOP This is a warrant for a 211 suspect. How'd you get this? NOLAN Detective Wolfe gave it to me. BISHOP Detectives hip pocket these type of warrants. They don't give them away. NOLAN He said he had to make amends. What did he do? DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, suspicious circumstance at Pico Arms Motel. BISHOP Pico Arms, that's your favorite motel. Control, is there a room number on that? DISPATCH 103. NOLAN The mother and baby were in 104. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, are you accepting the call? NOLAN We've got a felony warrant to serve. We take that over this, right? BISHOP Your call. I'm not here. NOLAN Control, show me attached to the Pico Arms Motel. DISPATCH Copy that. INT. STATION - RECEPTION AREA WEST comes up to talk to MRS. OCHOA. WEST Mrs. Ochoa? I'm sorry, but the detective covering your husband's case isn't available. I can have him call you. MRS. OCHOA Can't you help me? WEST With what, ma'am? MRS. OCHOA I'm forgetting him. WEST Ma'am? MRS. OCHOA My husband, Richard, he was murdered in our bedroom by home invaders. I was out of town. The detectives came and took everything, his Bible, jewelry, clothes. They left me nothing. WEST That's procedure, ma'am. Everything inside of the room is evidence. MRS. OCHOA It's not just evidence. They're memories. And that's all I have left of him now. I beg of you. Give them back to me. WEST I'm- I'm sorry, Mrs. Ochoa. Your husband's property must be held until after the trial. There's nothing I can do. MRS. OCHOA turns to go, dejected. WEST turns to LOPEZ. WEST That was awful. LOPEZ Yeah. Making a few arrests ought to cheer you up, right? Let's go. Is there a problem, Boot? WEST I'm making the decisions today. LOPEZ Okay. So what do you have in mind? EXT. PICO ARMS MOTEL MOTEL MANAGER When housekeeping came to service the room, they found this. He leads BISHOP and NOLAN to an open door, through which they see that the room has been trashed. NOLAN Control, notify the sergeant and Missing Persons on a possible 207. DISPATCH Copy that. BISHOP Why are you calling in Sergeant Grey? NOLAN I met that woman. She's the one who asked me for help. She was asking about tracking credit cards or something. I'm not sure. It was a very quick conversation. EXT. PICO ARMS MOTEL, NIGHT SGT. GREY and other LAPD personnel have arrived. GREY The victim's name is Lynn McDaniels. She lives in Van Nuys with her husband, Chris, a trucker with a serious history of domestic violence. There's a BOLO out for him now. Detectives are reaching out to friends and family. You should probably get back on the street. NOLAN Sergeant, if it's all the same, I'd like to stay attached to this. GREY I know. But standing here, crossing fingers, helps no one. When I hear something, you'll hear something. EXT. STREET - ACKER’S HOUSE, NIGHT CHEN and BRADFORD roll up in front of ACKER’s house. CHEN This man filed a complaint against me. We shouldn't be back here. BRADFORD You're right. You shouldn't be here. I'm fine. CHEN Aren't I supposed to be making all the decisions today? BRADFORD You are. And right now, you decided to let me save your job. CHEN Sir, it means a lot that you care about my future as an officer, but this is - BRADFORD Relax, Boot. I simply believe that if you're gonna get fired, it'll be because of me, not some asshat's rude conduct complaint. Stay here. He goes up to knock on the front door, and ACKER opens it. BRADFORD LAPD. ACKER What do you want? BRADFORD Here's the thing, Mr. Acker. Officer Chen got a little overzealous. ACKER You call it overzealous, I call it a threat under the color of authority. We'll see what a jury decides. BRADFORD Hey, look, you're upset. That's understandable. So, perhaps we can work this out. ACKER (getting out his cell phone) Go on, keep talking. BRADFORD Look, if there's anything I can do for you, anything you might need a police officer's assistance with, you just let me - ACKER (on the phone) Hello? Watch commander, please. BRADFORD Why are you calling my boss? ACKER Because I'm gonna make a harassment complaint against you, too, pal. BRADFORD Have a good night, sir. ACKER I will. You, I'm not so sure! BRADFORD goes back to sit in the car. CHEN How'd it go? BRADFORD Drive. CHEN is watching the dog scratching and whining at ACKER’s garage door, which has some stains on it. CHEN Uh, hold on. (looking through a scope) Is that blood? Could be blood. BRADFORD Could be something else. CHEN But it could be blood. Which gives me PC. I can search that garage. BRADFORD Look, if you're wrong, he'll claim you're retaliating against him. You'll definitely be fired, and he'll just add another zero to his settlement check with the city. Smart move here is to walk away. So what's it gonna be, Boot? It's your call. CHEN opens the fence and walks up the driveway toward the garage. MISSY is still scratching, and CHEN sees ACKER walking through his house toward the back, watching her. CHEN Missy, what's going on in there? ACKER bursts out of the back door. ACKER No, don't open that! CHEN opens the garage door to find EMMA, the neighbor, dead on the floor. ACKER It was an accident. She- She got in my face. She just wouldn't shut up! CHEN You're under arrest. Hey! Get on the ground. Get on the ground! All right. Hands behind your back. You're under arrest. She gets ACKER on the ground and cuffs him while MISSY barks. ACKER Shut up, Missy! CHEN That's a good dog. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, possible GPS hit on motel suspect's cellphone. Alley, adjacent to 7419 Hayworth Avenue. They pull up near an alley where a tractor-trailer is parked. NOLAN Control, show me Code 6. He climbs up to look in the cab. NOLAN Clear. BISHOP Nolan. She gestures for him to listen, and they hear a woman screaming and crying inside the trailer. NOLAN Okay, I know you're not here, and I'm supposed to wait for backup. BISHOP Screw that. Let's go. They creep into the back of the trailer and hide behind some containers. There’s a light on further forward and they can see a woman tied up with a man shouting and hitting her. CHRIS You like that?! Shut up! LYNN Chris, please, don't - NOLAN Police! Drop it! The man shoots at NOLAN, who returns fire, with no result on either side. BISHOP You good? NOLAN nods. LYNN Please. CHRIS Stay back! Don't do that again. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, shots fired. Requesting backup. Code 3. NOLAN Lynn, you're gonna be okay. CHRIS No, she's not. Just wait outside. Me and the missus got some things to sort out. Then I'll turn myself in. NOLAN (whispering to BISHOP) We wait, he kills her. BISHOP If we expose ourselves, he'll shoot us. NOLAN Can you drive a rig? BISHOP That's a bad idea. NOLAN Then I'm going now. He shoots me, you shoot him. BISHOP Channel nine. NOLAN puts an earbud in as BISHOP slips out of the trailer. LYNN Please - NOLAN Hey, Chris, how about we talk? You and me. CHRIS What's there to talk about? NOLAN You letting your wife go. CHRIS No. BISHOP has climbed into the truck cab and is about to start it up. BISHOP (on radio) In position. Standing by. CHRIS She promised forever, then left. NOLAN Chris, I know how you feel, man. I was married too, 20 years. One day I come home, there's a note on the table, tells me it's over. It hurts. CHRIS Don't patronize me. You don't know me. What she's done to me. You've never been in my shoes. NOLAN You're right. (whispers into comm) Start the countdown. BISHOP Three - NOLAN You're right, I haven't been in your shoes, Chris. My marriage ended because we drifted apart. BISHOP Two - NOLAN Your marriage failed because - you're a low-life domestic abuser. BISHOP One. Brace. She revs the truck engine and jerks the vehicle forward several feet, then back. CHRIS loses his balance and falls as NOLAN jumps forward to keep him down. CHRIS Get off of me! LYNN Oh, God I thought this was it. I thought he was finally gonna kill me. NOLAN It's okay. You're safe now. BISHOP has rejoined NOLAN and releases LYNN from her bonds, helping her stand. BISHOP Come on. I got you. I got you. Okay. NOLAN Control, one in custody. Send an R/A unit. Show us Code 4. INT. STATION - RECEPTION AREA WEST is once more talking with MRS. OCHOA. WEST Thanks for coming back in. While cataloging your husband's effects, I, uh, discovered one item not in the actual crime scene. It was in the hallway, so you can have it back. MRS. OCHOA What is it? WEST Unfortunately, it's just a broken watch. He hands her the watch in a plastic bag and she smiles as she takes it out. MRS. OCHOA It's not broken. Just cheap. (she taps it and it starts to run again) See? When we got married, we were broke. I scraped together a few dollars and bought Richard this for our first anniversary. He wore it every day. Later, in better times, I bought new watches, expensive watches, but no, he only wore this. Officer, thank you for getting it back to me. She turns to go, beaming this time. LOPEZ Shift's over, Boot. No arrests. Not even a parking ticket. What's your daddy gonna think? WEST Honestly, I don't care. LOPEZ Oh, really? WEST Yeah. Today was a good day. INT. STATION - HALLWAY Outside CAPT. ANDERSEN’s office, CHEN is waiting for her to finish her phone call. BRADFORD is standing nearby. BRADFORD End of shift, Boot. Don't you want to open your evaluation? CHEN Why? Captain is probably gonna fire me, so what does it even matter now? BRADFORD Just do it. CHEN opens the envelopeand reads the paper inside. CHEN "Officer Chen second-guessed every decision she made." BRADFORD The whole point of me doing this was to get under your skin. CHEN Clearly you did, sir. BRADFORD Yeah, until the end. Because when it really counted, you didn't hesitate. You put it all on the line, and you made the right call. Which really pisses me off because now I got to rewrite the damn thing. He takes the paper and tears it up. CHEN Tim, what's gonna happen to me? ANDERSEN Officer Chen, step inside. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE ANDERSEN You told Mr. Acker, and I quote, "I will make you my personal project." Nice. Kind of retro. Very 1990s Rampart scandal. CHEN I'm sorry, ma'am. ANDERSEN In today's LAPD especially in my house we don't threaten people. Not even the murderers. CHEN Yes, ma'am. Those words do not reflect the officer I am or the one I wish to be. ANDERSEN Fine. You may go. CHEN Ma'am? So, I'm still in the program? ANDERSEN Internal Affairs reached out. They wanted my take on this complaint. I'll recommend that they close it out based on the circumstances. CHEN Thank you, ma'am - ANDERSEN Don't. Because if you ever let this job down again, I will not hesitate to put you on a career path far away from the LAPD. Do you understand? Dismissed. Officer Bradford! Your turn. EXT. FOOD TRUCK COURT, NIGHT NOLAN is picking up drinks for the rookies. BISHOP is behind him. NOLAN Yeah, three more, thank you. Perfect. BISHOP Can I get two drafts, Mickey? MICKEY You got it, Talia. NOLAN Thanks. Hey. BISHOP Hey. Hell of a day. NOLAN Yes. And I really should've stopped and talked to that woman instead of brushing her off with a business card. I-I was just so focused on being seen as a man of action rather than some cop halfway out to pasture. BISHOP You want my advice? NOLAN Please. BISHOP Stop trying to be like the other rookies, 'cause you're not. Jackson is 20 years from having his first colonoscopy, and Lucy has never even owned a pet, let alone raised a kid. You're a grown man, fully formed. So stop treating it like it's a liability and treat it like what it is a strength. Sure, you can be annoying, and you talk way too damn much. But you also listen. To people's troubles, to their complaints, and that type of empathy can't be taught. Only earned. So if you really want to make detective, the only way to do it is to be you. NOLAN So, what you're saying is, I've got a shot at being detective. BISHOP Good night, Officer Nolan. NOLAN Good night, Officer Bishop. MICKEY Order's up. BISHOP Hey. WOLFE Hey. I messed up at lunch. BISHOP Sure did. WOLFE Yeah. You were just being kind, and I hit on you, and I apologize. It's just you were there when Vestri died. The guy had three bullets in him, and all he cared about was helping you drag my ass to cover. And I'll never know if the stress of him doing that is what pushed that bullet the last quarter-inch into his heart. BISHOP He did that because you were in trouble, and he was your partner. And it's only natural for you to need to connect with someone who shared a tragedy like that. WOLFE So you forgive me? BISHOP I mean, I don't blame you for being attracted to me. WOLFE Okay. So it's like that? BISHOP If you ever need to talk, I'm here. No strings attached. WOLFE Look at you - saving my ass one more time. BISHOP What can I say? I'm a giver. NOLAN, CHEN, and WEST are sitting at table. CHEN Sucks you didn't get a crack at your father's record. WEST Well, it doesn't matter. Yeah, breaking records and making the most arrests? Not why I became a cop. You? NOLAN Me? I'm in it for the wool pants. WEST Okay. Now it is time for our "to me" toast. To me, no longer being crushed by my father's shadow. CHEN To me, not having to apply to be a mall cop in the morning. NOLAN To me - Honestly, guys, I got nothing. Unlike you, I had a perfect day. WEST and CHEN Cheers. ROOKIES Mmm. Mm-hmm. CHEN All right, now, if you'll excuse me, I got something I gotta do. (going over to the T.O. group) Before I leave, Officer Bradford, I just wanted to give you this. It's my evaluation of you. BRADFORD That's not how it works, Boot. CHEN Yeah, well, if you don't want to read it, don't. She goes back to the rookie group. LOPEZ You gonna open it? CHEN starts hustling the other two to get going. CHEN Hey, uh, get your stuff together. We got to go. We got to go. Let's go, let's go. WEST What? CHEN Come on. BRADFORD opens the envelope and pulls out a small piece of paper. BISHOP What is it? BRADFORD Their bar tab. That little - Category:Transcripts